This core provides training to a total of six new investigators for the development of interdisciplinary research skills and expertise in the field of hemostasis. These skills encompass the wide range of spectrum of blood sciences and include programs in a) basic research training, b) clinical research, and c) clinical translational research aspects in hematology. This core is directed by Weidong Xiao and supported by Drs George Peng Wang, Carol Miao and Barbara Konkel, who have excellent credentials in both research and mentoring. The training will be provided by all senior investigators of the Center and project leaders of the program with diverse backgrounds and expertise, in a collaborative manner in the field of hemostasis.